


湖底洞穴

by Eleavir



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Divergent Timelines, M/M, 北米双子, 米加
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 18:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12114594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleavir/pseuds/Eleavir
Summary: 十二岁的阿尔弗雷德不得不随着监护人亚瑟搬去一个山区小镇。在位于新家不远的干涸湖底，他发现了一个神秘洞穴。人类AU，CP是米加（不是兄弟），隐CP是英法英（大概不会详写）。它不是一个冒险故事，也不是一个爱情故事……





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马修会在第二章出场。

**第一章**

一开始只是赌气。 

阿尔弗雷德一口气跑出游乐场的时候，他能想象亚瑟找不到他时的焦虑与紧张，但他不在乎，或者说这正是他的目的。这是报复，最先被不公正对待的可是阿尔弗雷德。他心怀怨气，而这怨气已酝酿了差不多三个礼拜。 

这可是暑假的头三个礼拜，只有小孩子才懂得它的珍贵。 

当然，暑假后就要去中学报到的阿尔弗雷德拒绝被任何人称作小孩子。他刚过完十二岁生日，这可是了不起的大事。既然是大事，他提前半年就开始了策划，包括指定哪些生日礼物，邀请谁参加他的派对，以及派对上要搞出什么活动，要请来小丑助兴还是魔术师——他投入了极大精力与热忱，进行了深入思考，连课余打棒球的时间也不放过，由于过于心不在焉还与队友起了摩擦。 

如此头等大事，却在毕业式后被亚瑟一句轻飘飘的“下周我们搬家”击得粉碎。 

在阿尔弗雷德短暂的人生里，亚瑟·柯克兰是个有点说不清楚的存在。他们只相差十二岁，在外人看来更像是有年龄代沟的亲兄弟——他们没准真有一点血缘关系，阿尔弗雷德从没搞明白过。他只知道父母刚车祸去世没几天，这个曾在家族聚会上见过几面（这是亚瑟的说法，他自己并没有什么印象）的大表哥就从英国飞来，拖着行李箱出现在他家门口。亚瑟话不多，在安慰人方面很不在行，只是有点笨拙地抱抱他，又摸摸他的头，就去忙着准备后事。他一直忙到葬礼结束，填了不少表格，在纸张推来搡去的过程中不知怎的就获得了阿尔弗雷德的监护权，他也就顺便在美国工作定居下来。 

像好莱坞电影一样离奇的桥段就到此为止了，接下来的生活其实并没有那么尽如人意。终于从父母离世的阴影中走出来的阿尔弗雷德，虽然感激对方的介入，却也总觉得这是一个陌生人突然住到了他家里。他的新监护人找了一份地产经纪的工作，早出晚归，连周末也约了客人看房，并没有多余时间来和他交流。虽然会抽空过问他的成绩，但并不会监管，更别提参加他的学校活动或棒球比赛。和亚瑟住在一起的两年，更像是与室友分租。他们住在同一个屋檐下，虽不亲近，但至少有足够的礼貌来维持表面的平和。 

这个平和的假象在亚瑟不容置疑地宣布搬家时告终。不是搬去另一个街区，而是搬去另一个州。他把阿尔弗雷德从家乡连根拔起，从新英格兰的大都市迁到“鸟不生蛋”的科罗拉多州的一个小镇（鬼知道它在哪），毫无商量余地。阿尔弗雷德的抗争踢到了“家长权威”这块铁板，他哭闹，发脾气，离家出走，统统无济于事。最后一晚他被警察拎回了家，前脚报了警的亚瑟后脚就能若无其事地叫他收拾行李。 

“凭什么？！你又不是我爸！” 

阿尔弗雷德失控地喊。语言像一把钝刀，割在人心上时不会流血，但仍会痛。他在对方的绿眼睛里看到了这种痛，却并没有克制。亚瑟抿紧了嘴唇，像个老派英国人一样面无表情。 

“收拾你的行李。”他冷酷地说，“天亮我们就出发。” 

从波士顿到丹佛要经过七个州。坐在汽车副驾驶上的阿尔弗雷德见到了每个州的界标。他不知道亚瑟为什么会选择开车过去，但这毫无疑问是个极其错误的选择——就像他自作主张地决定搬家一样。他们打起了冷战，或者说是阿尔弗雷德单方面的宣战。一路上他闷闷不乐地望着车窗外，毫不理会亚瑟提起的任何话头。 

从伊利诺伊驶入密苏里时，亚瑟在加油站的便利店里买了一只草莓奶油的粉红纸杯蛋糕，他把蛋糕递给阿尔弗雷德，并祝他生日快乐。 

他的头等大事。他做了那么久的策划。他甚至好不容易才下定决心这次要破例邀请布拉金斯基——他自幼儿园开始的死对头。毕竟要上中学了，他要变得更成熟得体，虽然暂时做不到和死对头一笑泯恩仇，但大度地分一块蛋糕还是可以的。 

阿尔弗雷德看着手里的纸杯蛋糕，有那么几分心思想要把它扔地上再踩两脚。所有奶油里面他最讨厌草莓的味道，但亚瑟当然不知道。他怎么可能知道？他们在家一起吃饭的次数并不多，更别提一起出门看比赛看电影吃快餐，简直屈指可数。 

他想了想，转身买了一瓶可乐。回到副驾驶座上，他一扬手，把可乐扔进了亚瑟怀里。 

“别误会，”他硬梆梆地说，“我只是不想欠你。” 

丹佛并不是终点。那之后他们又开了快两百英里，直到抵达落基山脉的山脚才停了下来。亚瑟租下的房子在小镇外围，几乎淹没在树林里。他行动迅速，一周之内不但在小镇上找到一份朝九晚四周末双休的清闲工作，还给阿尔弗雷德联系好了镇上的中学。他现在有了大把时间呆在家里，空闲时不是在整理院子就是在和好奇探访的新邻居寒暄。 

阿尔弗雷德对这一切毫无兴趣。被他单方面宣战的冷战也被他单方面的持续。只要有亚瑟出现的地方他就找各种理由避开。这倒是给了他探索新环境的机会。他一个人到处闲逛，有时带上两瓶水和一条面包就去远足。有次走得远了，居然让他发现一只干涸的湖，如今满是青草与断落的朽木。起初他以为自己发现了陨石坑，后来在小镇图书馆翻了镇志，偶然得知真相。五六十年代，附近开发矿坑，湖水一夕之间消失不见。推测是炸矿时或许碰巧震开了湖底某条通向地下暗河的缝隙。也曾有学地质的大学生出于好奇来探查过，并没有下文。阿尔弗雷德在干掉的湖底走了几圈，在东南方向的位置上发现一只洞穴。他试着用树枝掏了掏，似乎没有动物寄居。他便开始考虑把洞穴改造成自己秘密基地的可能性，回家后还画了几张图纸。 

亚瑟似乎并不喜欢他频繁外出，但每次他开口要说点什么便被阿尔弗雷德找借口溜号。这天傍晚，阿尔弗雷德刚回到家，正在门口换鞋，一道影子黑沉沉地压下来。 

“明天周六。”门廊上，亚瑟干咳了一声，开口道。他顿了顿，见低头换鞋的阿尔弗雷德没有反应，便接着自说自话：“隔壁镇上正在举办嘉年华，明天咱们过去看看。” 

和他之前做的所有决定一样，宣布的一刻就成定局，并不需要阿尔弗雷德提出意见，只要他无条件遵从。 

积压了三周的不满与愤怒在阿尔弗雷德的胸膛里炸开，盘旋回荡在他耳中，响亮的如同列克星敦的枪声。然而当他抬起头时亚瑟已经走开，他的怒火与委屈无处释放，渐渐冷却凝固，化成了一个具体的报复方案。 

第二天，当阿尔弗雷德故意“走失”，按照预想的那样逃出游乐场，他的心情仿佛越狱成功的囚犯，激动，紧张，欢欣雀跃。尽管从游乐场回家至少有五十英里的距离，他脚步轻快的好似云中漫步。在他前方，柏油马路笔直地扎进地平线上棕红色的群山，道路两边是碧绿的甜菜田，一碧如洗的天空中飘着一丝半缕的云朵。他双手插进印花短裤的裤兜里，吹起了口哨。 

没过多久，裤兜里的手机开始疯狂的震动。他不用看也知道是亚瑟打来的，毕竟他的号码在这个镇上只有一个人知道。他刻意忽略了头三轮震动，让电话转入留言信箱。他现在有了三条新留言提示，却并不打算查看。后来他直接关了机，手机像块石头一样沉默下来。 

阿尔弗雷德的心情却没有锦上添花，甚至莫名地多了一丝烦躁，就像此时挡住了阳光的阴霾。他猛一抬头，这才发现原本碧蓝的天空不知何时多出了一层翻滚的云浪。云层自山边不断涌来，越积越厚，压的天空也要坠下来一般。远处的群山已经消失大半，与山相接的黑色浓云里开始传出阵阵闷雷，仿佛一只巨大怪兽隐蔽其后，整个天空与旷野都回荡着它低沉的咆哮。 

这个地区夏季常有暴风雨，说来就来毫无预警。在这里住了快两个礼拜，阿尔弗雷德仍没有习惯山区天气的喜怒无常。这也被他算在了亚瑟头上，毕竟是他挑的地方。 

附近看不到可以避雨的房屋，空旷的公路上半晌不见一辆车驶过。阿尔弗雷德小声骂了一句，扭头跑上田埂。在公路的左前方有一片不大的树林。如果他走运，没准能在淋透前跑到。 

然而运气在这段时间疏远了他。没跑出几步，黄豆大的雨滴就劈头盖脸地砸了下来。他不得不在暴雨中狂奔，目测挺近的树林在密织的雨帘中忽然缩成无穷远。阿尔弗雷德用胳膊挡住鞭子一样的雨水，这才能勉强睁眼看路。等他跌跌撞撞地终于跑进树林，浑身上下已湿透的好似刚从池塘里捞上来一般。虽是夏季，林子里的气温却不高。他哆哆嗦嗦地脱下T恤，拧出雨水，再重新穿上。 

林立的白杨树挡住了不少风雨，却仍有很多雨水顺着树叶间隙刮进来。阿尔弗雷德缓了口气，就朝树荫更浓密的深处走去。镇子周围多的是这样的小树林，一窝窝地散落在山脚与半山腰处，倒也不必担心迷路，随便走走就出去了。 树木越茂密的地方小径就越崎岖，他不得不专心盯着脚下，以防被突起的树根绊倒。有时几段树根纠结在一起，和泥土与石块一起形成了天然的阶梯，有时又出现一段陡坡，被雨水打松的地面到处都是隐藏的陷阱。他走得出了汗，被雨浇透的衣服湿漉漉地贴在汗湿的身上，说不出的难受。 

此时阿尔弗雷德的好心情早已烟消云散，他甚至都不太有精力继续对亚瑟生气。他的全部注意力只在赶快寻找一个干燥避雨的所在——最好能尽早离开这个树林。远处的闷雷开始变成惊雷，这意味着闪电。闪电和树并不是个安全的搭配。 

他正琢磨着以自己目前的霉运，是不是更容易遭雷劈，眼前忽然豁然开朗。不知不觉中他已穿过了树林，而林外的景色让他眼熟——一个巨大的深坑，长满了青草与断裂的朽木。那只干涸的湖。 

阿尔弗雷德一时有些迷惑，仿佛失去了方向感。照理，湖并不应该出现在此处——那地方离他家不超过十英里。而他总觉得自己这半天并没有走出隔壁镇的范围。这中间相差了有三四十英里的距离，去哪儿了？ 

然而没容他细想个所以然，天上突然划过一道道白光。结成蛛网的闪电以铅云为幕布肆意扭曲伸展，空气中顿时弥漫起一股臭氧味，紧接着就是震耳欲聋的惊雷，仿佛天幕被一只看不见的巨拳击得粉碎。 

阿尔弗雷德惊叫一声，连滚带爬地跳下了干湖。失去树荫的遮挡，密集的雨滴再度将他浇了个通透。奇怪的是，或许湖底真有一个看不见的缝隙，无论暴雨再怎么肆虐，也没能在干涸的湖底积起一个小水洼。 

他在湖底走得艰辛，强风裹挟着雨滴，抽打得他睁不开眼。白茫茫的雨帘中，他就像盲人一样蹒跚前行，最终让他摸到了洞口。虽然以前就确认过这个洞穴并没有被哪只野兽占做巢穴，阿尔弗雷德仍是谨慎地往里面扔了一块石头，没见动静后才钻了进去。 

洞穴里果然如他期望的一样干燥而温暖，即便弥漫着不少灰尘，和阿尔弗雷德一分钟前的处境相比已是天堂。顺着头发流下的水珠汇成了一道道细小的水流，他胡乱擦了把脸，贴着脑门的金色小卷被他捋到后面。他找了一个避风的角落，抱着双膝坐下，一边向外张望。外面的雨下的像是没有止境，比他以往见过的都要来势凶猛。在这天罚一般的暴风雨中，万物生灵都瑟缩着不敢出声，天地间只有狂风暴雨与雷霆万钧，喧嚣而宁静。 

忽然他像想起了什么，忙从裤兜里摸出手机。手机仍是关机，他试着重启，电源键闪了闪，屏幕却仍黑着。不出所料，手机进水了。阿尔弗雷德盯着手机看了一会儿，仿佛用意念就能让它恢复正常，但手机无动于衷，依旧是一副铁疙瘩的死样子。他便灰心地又把它塞回了裤兜。 

也不知道亚瑟现在怎样了。 

一个念头无意间划过他的脑海。阿尔弗雷德百无聊赖地托着下巴，目光飘忽。游乐场避雨的地方不少，但亚瑟也有可能正冒雨开车到处找他。 

报复成功的甜蜜在他的嘴里化成苦汁，他现在只感到了后悔。之前他有多兴奋现在就觉得有多幼稚。但在他心底，一个小声音却在呐喊绝不原谅——他的委屈与愤怒也是真实的。一码归一码，今天是他的错，他会道歉。但亚瑟也会为他所做的一切道歉吗？ 

阿尔弗雷德几乎立刻就给出了否定的答案。然而再想下去只会让他愈发心烦意乱。他便移开视线，胡乱地打量洞穴内部，试图转移自己的注意力。洞穴内也只是普通的石壁，岩石凸起的边缘杂乱无章地支棱着，显然从没有经过人工修饰。倒也不是什么意外。 

他的目光漫无目的地游走在石壁上，正要闭目小憩，却有一道闪电直直打中湖底中部，虽然离洞穴有段距离，刺眼的白光仍瞬间充斥了小小的空间，阿尔弗雷德不禁闭了闭眼。然而闭上眼前，他的余光似乎捕捉到一个角落有点微弱的反光，一闪即逝。 

等他重睁开眼，洞穴早又恢复了昏暗。他手脚并用地爬去之前看到有微弱反光的角落，然而此时只有漆黑一团。无论阿尔弗雷德如何努力让眼睛适应昏暗，却仍是什么也看不清。他不甘心地伸手摸了摸，触手可及的只有石壁。但除了突出的棱角，他的手指摸到了有些不一样的东西，似乎是一些线条，用什么利器刻在了石壁上。这顿时触发了他的好奇心。他便耐心地在石壁旁蹲等，直到又有一道闪电横空划过，光芒大盛的一瞬间他盯着那几道歪歪扭扭的刻痕，“1941……”后面的来不及看清，黑暗又再度席卷而上。 

似乎只是一串数字，不知为何阿尔弗雷德感到了一丝失望。他期待的是更玄秘的发现，比如原始人留下的壁画，或者外星人镌刻的生命密码。相比之下，1941并不稀奇，近的都不像历史。1941年，珍珠港，美国正式宣战，这就是阿尔弗雷德对它的全部印象。 

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，但他的探索并没有就此终止。他沿着石壁继续寻摸，不一会儿感到掌心下有股隐隐的气流。他向着有气流的方向摸去，手底下的石壁变得越发粗糙，不再像是大块的花岗岩，而像堆积起来大小不一的石块。他试着抓住一只石块又推又拉，意外地感到了一丝松动。法老的密道，所罗门王的宝藏，诸如此类乱七八糟的念头随着他读过的各种探险小说一起涌入他的脑海。阿尔弗雷德有些兴奋，愈发卖力地摇动石块，有几块石头还真被他拨拉下来。在它们原先的位置有了一只拳头大小的空隙。之前他所感到的微小气流变成了一小股风，从空隙的后面吹了过来。风里没有什么异常的气味。阿尔弗雷德凑上去看了看，虽然洞穴里光线昏暗，但露出的那一小团黑暗仿佛比周围更要漆黑。他从地上摸到一块小石头，随手扔了进去，立刻就听到了石头落地的回音。那声音却有点古怪，闷闷的，就像他浮潜时听水面上传来的说话声似的。 

又是一阵雷鸣，这次仿佛是在洞口炸开，巨大的回声令石壁都在震颤。有些松动的石块被震落，拳头大小的缝隙进一步扩大。阿尔弗雷德望了望石壁上黑色的豁口，又回头看了看止不住的暴雨。他想钻进去看看。里面也许是另一个洞穴，也许是连往地下暗河的通道，也许——谁知道呢——外星人的秘密基地，藏着母碟的那种。 

未知的危险带来的紧张刺激让他的头发根都竖了起来。他伸手把更多的石块拨到了地上。洞外，狂风卷着暴雨，一刻也不停歇。雷声滚滚，突然又落下一道粗大的闪电。无人的洞穴被照得雪亮。闪光过后，又归于沉寂。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章时间线有个大跳跃。

第二章

画面一阵乱晃，镜头先扫到一张双人布艺沙发，沙发旁的地毯上散乱地堆着薯片包装袋与空披萨盒，还有几只东倒西歪的空啤酒易拉罐。镜头主人显然不太赞同这间公寓的卫生环境，不满地啧啧几声，绕过地上的生活垃圾继续往前走去。随着镜头拉近，俯身在书桌上一张地图前的青年抬头看了过来。他有一头金发，从耳后削短打薄，显得很是利落。鼻梁上架着一副无框眼镜，镜片后的蓝眼睛锐利地打量着来客。  
镜头主人在画面之外的地方朝金发青年打了个招呼，后者便推开地图站直了，嘴角也挂上了笑容。  
“嗨马蒂，又来给你的Vlog取材了？”  
被戳破来意，镜头主人也就顺水推舟。“明天我就回加拿大，这次和堂兄弟们约好了要去山里打猎，大概两周没网。走之前想更新一期。”  
“这样啊？果然还是得靠我帮你凝聚人气。”  
“……你坚持的话我也可以把你的镜头都剪掉。”  
“哈哈哈，不要这样。我的迷妹会伤心的。”  
根本不存在吧。镜头主人小小声的吐槽。他的视频每次更新都会收到上百条留言，其中或许有那么几条会询问“某某期那个可爱的男孩子在哪里”，但这种留言必须是少数派，也没必要特意提及。  
总之，回到正题，断网前的最后一期视频博客，他已经想好了要做的主题。  
镜头忽地一转，自拍画面上出现了摄像兼画外音的年轻人。他的面容与同伴有几分相似，椭圆金丝镜片后是一双温和的紫眼，同样是金发，他的却更长，微卷的发梢柔顺地垂在耳后。  
“这一期Vlog的主题是，为我给阿尔弗雷德 ·F·琼斯先生打了371天白工的日子做个总结。”  
“这种有零有整的日子是怎么计算出来的啊？”  
“三百七十一天。大学三年的寒暑假。另外还要告诉大家，琼斯老板唯一愿意支付的工钱是披萨饼和淡啤酒。现在我们给黑心老板一个特写。”  
这次作为反派出现在镜头里的金发青年摆出了华尔街精英资本家的派头。“披萨饼和淡啤酒是最好的工资，相信我没错。”  
镜头重新转回被剥削的劳工。“所以这期Vlog是要提醒那些涉世未深的天真青少年，不要因为你的小伙伴哭着求你——”  
“马蒂，不能承受乱说话的后果就不要乱说。”  
“——嚎啕大哭着抱着你的大腿恳求你——”  
“听到了吗，这是最后通牒的声音。”  
“——以世界末日拯救人类的名义跪下来请求你——”  
画面一阵剧烈摇晃，伴随着“哎哟”“嗷”“疼疼疼”的画外音，等画面重新恢复正常时变成了阿尔弗雷德举着手机自拍，而在画面左下方的小小角落里，双人沙发上趴着一个惨遭暴力（膝盖）镇压的倒霉蛋。  
“世界末日并不是借口。”自拍画面里的阿尔弗雷德一本正经地说。“我在此诚心建议所有人把明天当作世界末日，你的人生会因此变得充满意义——马蒂，这一段别剪掉。”  
终于从阿尔弗雷德强壮有力的左膝盖下把自己解救出来的马修·威廉姆斯，一边忙着抢回自己的手机一边不忘拢顺了自己的头发。  
“重来重来，这段我们从头来过。阿尔行行好，搞定今天的Vlog我请你吃烤肉。”  
画面转黑。  
镜头重新亮起时，阿尔弗雷德又回到了书桌后，翻弄着桌面上的地图。  
画外音这次变得小心谨慎。“关注这个Vlog的朋友们大概都知道，我最初上传的那些视频都是托这家伙的福。”  
从大一开始，马修还没来得及享受作为大学新鲜人的校园生活——宿舍的周末联谊、层出不穷的社团活动、校冰球队，兄弟会——就被阿尔弗雷德一股脑塞过来了一堆古怪项目。每次说得都好听极了——“只有你这么可靠的人，我才能信赖啊！”“这种事只能托付给你了，没人能比你做得更好！”“看在咱们从七年级开始的情谊上——”“好哥们，够意思，我就知道交给你没错！”——简直拿准了什么话最能戳中他心窝子。  
三百七十一天，三年的寒暑假与平时的假期，计划中的尼斯的海滩、蒙特利尔的地下酒吧、哈瓦那的雪茄，全都变成了阿尔弗雷德与他的“项目”。而那都是些什么项目……  
“……托这家伙的福，我已经熟练掌握了房屋建筑的基本技巧，电线管道方面也是一把好手，还学会了组装柴油发电机。明年毕业若是找不到工作，我可以试试应聘技工。”  
最初上传Vlog视频，也是出于摸不到头绪的苦闷。“这东西怎么做，根本不会啊！”“今天下午我读了三本这么厚的关于液压的书，感觉略懂。那么现在再做个尝试，希望这玩意儿不会爆炸。”“我在这里作个声明，万一出事，一切都是阿尔弗雷德的错。这是我的遗言。”“给大家一个随机小测试：如何改造现有的水循环系统，使其变成一个独立循环的水氧维生系统？哈哈哈我怎么知道。我学的是室外景观设计还有人记得吗？”  
充斥了吐槽与抱怨的视频是他在抓耳挠腮的艰苦自学与厚颜无耻地不断骚扰各科教授与助教的间隙唯一的放松办法。令马修意外的是，无心插柳的视频居然令他收获一批忠实观众，在他上传视频后会留言鼓舞他，其中还有些专业人士，给他提供了拨云见日的可贵意见和指导书籍。  
不过这一切总算划上句号。就在昨天，阿尔弗雷德宣布他的神秘大项目终于圆满完工。马修真情实意地送上祝贺，当晚就订了飞往加拿大卡尔加里市的机票。属于他的自由——真正的大学生暑假——虽然迟到三年，但总算要开始了。  
而在前往加拿大前的最后一期Vlog，自然是采访某位黑心老板，让他解说关于神秘项目的真相，有始有终。  
“啊，关于那件事。”黑心老板对着镜头，露出春风和煦的笑容。“马修同学太配合了。我认为他也乐在其中——你懂的，他从不对我的要求说不。”  
画面立刻被切断。马修涨红了脸，心里说不出是羞是恼。他瞪着毫不知耻反以为荣的阿尔弗雷德，眼神里是无声的控诉。  
然而，实事求是地说，他也的确从没学会拒绝阿尔弗雷德——这是一个马修以为只有自己才知道的秘密，是他自己承认（但从不声张）的性格弱点。也许以后能慢慢改正过来，他曾这么想过。  
悄悄的，在阿尔弗雷德也没有意识到的时候，一点点地改正过来。  
隐秘的就像一场暗恋。  
阿尔弗雷德不应该知道的。他这家伙毫不在意别人想法，总是我行我素，自己有了什么主意就要世界围着他转——就算他看到了马修的顺从，也只会视作理所应当，不会深究他为什么这么做，不是吗？  
一时间，空气里只有沉默。秒针一格一格的移动，尴尬的气氛仿佛凝结出了实体。  
最后还是由不懂得读空气的阿尔弗雷德负责打破沉寂。  
“好了，先别录了。肚子有点饿。还是我请你吃烤肉吧。说起来也没有好好谢你。”  
“……你要谢我？不是，突然有点受宠若惊。感觉世界变得有点不真实……”  
“够了啊马特。一天抹黑我一次就行了。”

都是C大的学生，两人熟门熟路地驱车前往有“丹佛的酒吧”之称的格兰戴尔市，去了一家光顾多次的韩国烤肉店。阿尔弗雷德甚至破例同意马修为他们点加拿大啤酒。席间他们谁也没回到刚才那个突然尴尬的话题，反而就着其他事情谈笑风生。阿尔弗雷德详细询问了马修的旅程安排，仿佛突然对打猎产生了浓厚兴趣。马修回答了所有细节，又询问了阿尔弗雷德下学年的实习安排，对这个和自己的专业完全没有交叉的实习听的全神贯注。两人交换了校冰球队与校棒球队各自的秘闻，又对某些女拉拉队员进行了不适当的评价。一时间，席间的气氛轻松而热烈，轻浮而疏远。  
一顿饭吃完，两人回到阿尔弗雷德的车上。仿佛刚才用光了所有的谈话额度，车里静默无声。过了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德扭开广播电台。活泼的旋律冲破了静寂，在他们中间形成一道看不见的河流。  
马修托着下巴倚靠在副驾驶的车门上，隐蔽地从后视镜里偷瞄着阿尔弗雷德的眼睛。专注开车的司机双眼直视前方马路，大拇指却不住地在方向盘上敲击。  
有点糟糕。马修心想。  
阿尔弗雷德在焦虑。他也许能瞒过所有人。但马修却有个感知对方情绪比自己情绪还要敏感的奇怪能力。在他年少还不懂得掩饰的时候，曾因此被中学同学取笑，“琼斯一咳嗽威廉姆斯就感冒。”  
“嘿，马蒂。”还是阿尔弗雷德先开口，他的声音里有了罕见的犹豫。  
别说。马修想。  
他移开偷看的目光，视线落在飞速后退的街景上。  
不管是告白还是拒绝，他都不想要。这不是他对未来的计划中应该出现的一环。早在九年级他就发现阿尔弗雷德只对女孩子有兴趣。而在更早之前他就察觉自己的性取向和身边人有点不一样。他们在镇上的中学念书，“不一样”是个比阿瓦达索命还要可怕的咒语。刚刚萌芽的初恋没来得及开花就迅速变成一个绝不能让任何人知晓的秘密。  
中学阶段他就像一个陷入泥沼的人，每天看到阿尔弗雷德，就感到自己又往下沉了一点点。那时他天天数着日子盼毕业。他们会进入不同的大学，就此分道扬镳，而他的人生会有一个新的起点，会遇到合适的、能给予他回应的人，让他的爱情不用卑微的躲在阴影里，重复日复一日的绝望。  
新生报到那天，他目瞪口呆地看着笑着打招呼，说着好久不见的阿尔弗雷德。对方在八月的阳光下等得有点久，汗水洇湿了发根，脸上带着热气熏出的红晕，眼睛弯成喜悦的月牙儿。  
他们像其他久别重逢的老友一样热情拥抱。马修听着从对方胸膛传递过来的有力心跳，熟悉的没顶感又回来了。  
他知道自己大学四年又没了指望。  
现在他又在等待毕业，换一个城市，有一个新的开始。  
这时候，阿尔弗雷德说什么都不合适。  
而在最初那一声之后，谢天谢地阿尔弗雷德并没有继续。他的大拇指仍在敲击方向盘，节奏越来越快。  
就在这时，电台里换了一首歌。约翰·格兰特柔和的声音随着钢琴独奏的旋律飘了出来：  
——我想改变世界，却无缚鸡之力。  
——当事情变得一团糟，逐渐失控，  
——我只能深陷其中，无力自拔。  
大拇指敲击方向盘的声音停止了。在这首歌结束之前，阿尔弗雷德重又开口。这一次，他的声音坚定而从容。  
“这就带你去参观我那个项目吧。你不是一直想知道真相吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 引用的歌曲是John Grant的Queen of Denmark，个人很喜欢的一首曲子。


End file.
